His Plan
by loonylove12
Summary: Blaise had the pefect plan to get his friends back together, so how did it go so wrong? BZGWDM
1. Chapter 1

Blaise Zabini was well-known for his extravagant parties. He lived in a beautiful, large flat all by himself and loved to throw parties for every occassion that arose. This party, impaticular was very important to him because he had an ulterior motive for throwing it. It was not his birthday, he hadn't received a work promotion, and it certainly wasn't a holiday. He simply wanted his two best friends in the same room.

Back in Hogwarts, Blaise was the ultimate Slytherin bad boy. His best friend was Draco Malfoy and they caused all kinds of havok together during their younger years. Eventually they had to grow-up as all boys do, and with the war fastly approaching they had to grow-up a Hell of a lot faster. Both shocked everyone by defying their families and joining the Order.

Blaise had his own reasons for choosing the light side and even though they weren't exactly ethical they got him through the war unscathed. He chose to fight for the Order because he thought they had a better chance of winning, he certainly didn't want to spend the remainder of his life sitting on his arse in Azkaban. Not to mention the idea of maring his perfect skin with a disgusting tatoo was not very appealing. After joining the Order, Blaise new he had made the right decision and he actually came to respect the people he fought beside.

Draco was a completely different story. He was brought to the Order by Professor Snape after Dumbledore's death. Blaise was certain that he would try to escape or atleast be somewhat defiant, but it was quite the opposite. He kept his bad attitude and arrogant ways, but he never expressed any interest in returning to Voldemort. Even as his best friend, Blaise was baffled by this. Well, that was until he saw the way Draco watched the Weasley girl. As cliche as it was, Draco had chosen the light side for a girl.

Needless to say, Harry Potter was a very shocked young man to come home and discover his ex-girlfriend in the arms of his former enemy. Blaise still laughs out loud just thinking about the look on Harry's face. Draco and Ginny were happy and very much in love, but life happens as it always does. They split up, forcing Blaise to divide his time between his two best friends.

That's right, Ginny Weasley had become one of his closest friends. Not only because she was dating Draco, but because he geuinely liked her. She was unlike any other girl he had ever met, mainly because she wasn't like a girl at all. Blaise had even managed to become friends with Harry and Ron as well, there weren't so bad once he got to know them. Draco and Ron were civil, but it was very imporbable that Draco and Harry would ever get along. Both were much too prideful for that, but as far as Blaise was concerned they were entertaining to watch.

Back to the point at hand, though, the party. It had been a whole year since Draco and Ginny had broken things off, and they avoided each other like the plague. Tonight would be the first time they would be under the same roof. Blaise was beyond excited. All he wanted was for them to reconcile, not because they were still in love with each other (even though they were) but because it would make things easier for him. They would finally all be able to hang out together again. Keep in mind Blaise is Slytherin through and through, his main motivation in life is to please himself.

As he strolled around his flat, making sure every detail was perfect the guests began to arrive. His face lit up in excitement for the night and he greeted his guests with a smile on his face. He prided himself on being a sneaky bastard, it was only natural that he had his two friends arriving on false pretenses. They knew they were coming to a party, but they were both under the impression that the other would not be present.

Ginny was the first to arrive, and Blaise approached her immediately. She eyed him skeptically, she was much to perceptive for a Gryffindor.

"Okay, are you going to spill now or am I just going to have to wait and see?" she asked with a smirk.

"Why Ginevra, whatever do you mean?"

"Oh cut the crap Zabini, I know you're up to something"

His only response was to smile back sweetly, flashing his pefectly straight teeth. Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing this act all to well. She could only hope that his schemeing did not involve her. This thought was short-lived, however, for at that moment Draco Malfoy came into view. Her jaw dropped immediately at seeing him, and Blaise followed her line of sight smiling to himself.

"Well look who's here," he said nonchalantly.

Ginny turned on him quickly, smaking him hard on the arm.

"What is HE doing here?" she asked clearly outraged.

"It seems he was able to attend the party afterall," Blaise said shrugging.

Ginny glared at him, her anger bubbling inside and threatening to overflow. She wanted to leave, to get away before he saw her but Blaise had a strong grip on her arm.

"You're not leaving, Ginny," he said seriously.

"Why the Hell not!" she said trying to free herself.

Blaise continued holding on to her, determined to keep her at the party. She would not ruin his plan.

"Blaise, where are your manners? Release the lady," a voice said from behind.

Ginny froze in her attempts to get away. She knew that voice, knew it all to well even though she hadn't heard it in a year. Blaise dropped her arm with a self-satisfied smirk placed on his face.

"I do not need help from YOU," Ginny said, avoiding his face and looking anywhere but at him.

"I was only trying to help"

"Shove-it Malfoy," she said bitterly.

"Now Ginevra, that was simply unnecessary"

At this point Blaise made a hasty exit, seeing as the two were not paying him any attention. He congradulated himself on a job well done and went off in search of alcohol and pretty women.

"Talking to you at all is unnecessary," Ginny responded angrily, finally facing him.

She hated that he was so attractive without even trying to be, he simply was. She would love nothing more than to pummel his perfect face, to break his aristocratic nose and split open his thin lips.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured our first meeting in a year going," he stated, ignoring her last comment.

"How did you picture it then?" she asked a bit intrigued.

"Me pressing you up against a wall somewhere and ravishing you," he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Against her own will, Ginny's cheeks turned a pale pink. She suddenly felt like the room was closing in on them and she was finding it harder to breath.

"You disgust me," she said not nearly as spiteful as she hoped.

He just smiled that arrogant smile of his, knowing that secretly she had pictured the same scene. Ginny pushed past him, determined to get as far away from Draco Malfoy as she absolutely could. Alcohol, she needed alcohol and lots of it. When she found Blaise she was definitely going to kill him.

Meanwhile, Blaise was enjoying the party immensely. He continued drinking until the night became one big blur, probably making a fool out of himself and not even knowing it. He wasn't surprised to wake up the next morning with a woman in his bed. He only wished he could remember how they got there and how it had been, maybe if she was up for it then they would have another go of it.

Blaise enhaled her scent of cinnamon and strawberries, and found it to be very pleasant yet strangely familiar. He opened his eyes and almost fell off the bed when he realized who was laying in his arms. His mind was screaming 'NO' over and over again. He racked his brain, trying to remember what had happened. The last he had seen of her was when he left her with Draco. How the Hell did she end up in his bed?

He looked down at her sleeping, naked form. He had slept with his best friend, and damn if she didn't look unbelievably sexy with her fiery hair spread out across his pillow. What was he thinking? What was he going to tell her? How would she react? She began to stir beside him, and he suddenly felt very nervous. What had he done and however did he end up shagging Ginny Weasley?


	2. Chapter 2

Blaise tried to remain completely still, hoping maybe just maybe Ginny would drift back to sleep. He hadn't figured out what he was going to say to her yet, and he did not want to face her unprepared. He was not in the best position to take on her temper. Fate seemed to be working against him, however, because she began rubbing her eyes attempting to wake herself up.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

Blaise winced at hearing her voice. The world was slowly swallowing him up, there was no way out of this one. Her eyes opened slowly and it was only a matter of time before she put two and two together.

"Blaise?" she said pulling the sheet closer to her naked form, "What the Hell?"

Blaise covered his face with his hands, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know," he said still covering his face, "I mean obviously I know...but I don't know how..."

"Oh God," Ginny said, "How much did we drink last night?"

"Apparently quite a lot"

"And to think my biggest fear was waking up next to Draco..."

"That's what was supposed to happen!" Blaise said sitting up in frustration.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.

"The entire purpose for this party was to get you and Draco back together!"

"Oh well...umm...sorry to disappoint"

Blaise just scowled at her, tugging at his hair in frustration.

"We must have been pretty wasted to end up here," he said referring to his bed.

"Must have"

"Wish I could remember how we got here," he said, "And how it was."

The last part of his sentence died off, but Ginny was still able to here it. She swatted him on the arm playfully.

"I would say, judging by how sore I'm feeling this morning, that it was pretty damn good," Ginny responded.

Blaise couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride set in. This meant quite a lot coming from the ex-girfriend of both the Boy Wonder and the Slytherin Sex God. But he shouldn't be feeling this way, he should be repulsed by the very idea of shagging his best friend. He couldn't say he had never thought about it before, she was an attractive woman and they spent a great deal of time together. He never dreamed anything like this would ever happen between them though.

Ginny seemed pretty calm, considering the situation. What did that mean exactly? That she had thought about it before too? He wished he knew what she was thinking. Was she freaking out on the inside? Was she considering the possible escape routes?

Blaise's thoughts were interrupted, however, by someone calling him from the living room. He knew that voice. How did he know that voice? He was racking his brain trying to figure out who it was when he realized Ginny was looking at him with complete fear in her eyes. Then it clicked, right as he walked through the bedroom doorway.

"Blaise, I was just-"

Blaise and Ginny looked like two kids who had been caught stealing candy. Neither moved or said a word as Draco Malfoy stood before them. Apparently, he was at a loss as well because he simply stared back at them open-mouthed. It didn't take long, however, for the anger to set in. Both watched as his muscles began to tense and his face began turning a deep red.

"What the Hell is going on here!" he roared.

He looked back and forth between his ex-girlfriend and best friend, knowing exactly what was going on but wanting them to say it nonetheless. Ginny was certain he was going to kill Blaise or atleast hurt him badly enough to make him wish he were dead. Through out her entire relationship with Draco she had never seen him jealous, then again he had never had anything to be jealous about. She had to admit she felt a sick satisfaction at seeing that look on his face.

"Answer me!" he yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Blaise wanted to crawl under the covers and never come out. He had never been so frightened in his life. He was suddenly reminded as to why he had always made a point of staying on Draco's good side.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny asked finally finding her voice.

Blaise had the sudden urge to clasp her mouth shut, she was going to get him killed. He looked at the red head sitting beside him and immediately knew he was in serious trouble. She had that look on her face, the one that she got whenever she was going for the jugular. She wasn't backing down, she wasn't playing nice, and she was only going to piss Draco off more than he already was.

Draco looked as though she had just slapped him. Ginny seemed satisfied with this response, and this scared the Hell out of Blaise. These were the two most tempermental people Blaise had ever known, this was going to get ugly real fast if he didn't do something to stop it.

"What Ginny means is-"

"Don't say another word, Zabini" Draco said coldly, still not taking his eyes off of Ginny.

Ginny smirked at him, allowing the sheet to fall more loosely around her. Blaise hastily attempted to cover her up, but that was a definate mistake. Draco pulled him off the bed the moment he touched her, throwing him to the floor.

"Don't touch her," he said angrily.

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Ginny said cooly.

Blaise winced at her words. What was she doing? Did she want him to die? Draco rounded on her immediately, hovering over her small form.

"Why Ginny? Just tell me why?" he said running his hands through his hair in irritation.

"Why not?" she responded acidly.

His eyes narrowed at her, and for the first time Blaise found himself worrying about her safety rather than his own.

"It was an accident, Draco. We were drunk, we don't even remember it," Blaise said attempting to clarify, which was something Ginny had failed to do.

"I don't care how it happened!" Draco shot back returning his attention to Blaise, "It doesn't change anything."

He made his way over to Blaise, who was still sitting where Draco had thrown him. He pulled him up by the arms, pinning him to the wall. His eyes were flaming now, there was no telling what he was going to do. In a second Ginny was out of the bed and behind Draco, pulling on his arms to release Blaise, but Draco was much to strong for her.

"You were my best friend," he said angrily, "Then you had to go and take the one thing that matters most to me."

"No, Draco. Stop," Ginny said pleadingly.

Blaise closed his eyes, preparing himself for a punch but it never came. He felt Draco release him and he sunk to the floor. Draco punched the wall instead, his own blood splattering everywhere. Ginny sceamed in shock and attempted to grab his bleeding hand, but he pulled it away from her roughly. He looked down at her, the anger in his eyes replaced with hurt.

Blaise watched as a guilty look overtook Ginny's features. Draco continued staring at her, daring her to say something, anything to defend herself. Ginny looked away in shame, but somehow found the courage to meet his eye once again.

"You have no claim on me,"she said softly, "You lost that right when you ditched me."

Draco didn't respond, he simply walked out of the room without a backward glances, leaving Blaise and Ginny alone once more.


End file.
